Charm Bracelet
by Pinkchick
Summary: A Christmas almost gone wrong. What happens when a gift sets back Jean and Scott's plan? Will a simple gift bring them even closer together or ruin their Christmas? Set before X1. Please R&R, it's greatly appreciated!


****

Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything that is X-men. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here, but with the producers. I do not intend to infringe on their copyright. They belong to Marvel and Twentieth Century Fox. Two quotes are also borrowed from X-men: Evolution, and I don't own that either. I only write.

****

Author's Note: Hey again! First, thanks to all those who have reviewed my other story, "Shattered Glass". I really appreciate it! A little background on this story; actually, there isn't much, except for the fact that the thought struck of writing this when I was watching the second movie and I noticed that Jean was wearing this charm bracelet in the museum when she hugged Scott. Anyways, I decided that I should write about it because I'm a completely obsessed JOTT fan!! Can't blame me…lol!! I would like to thank my sister for actually getting me off of my lazy butt and making me finish this story!! I love feedback and would appreciate it graciously if you'd review the story afterwards. You can also email me if you'd like. Oh and to Dee Saylors, thanks again for the review. I think you are the most dedicated reviewer out there and appreciate you reading my stories! Oh yeah, and go check out sweet-destiny3's story: "Reflections: The Uprising". It's really good!! Thanks!! Well, enough of me going on and on…Read, Review (hint, hint…lol) and **ENJOY!!**

********************

Charm bracelet

By: pinkchick

********************

It was a typical December day. Snow filled the fresh air outside as it covered everything like a soft white blanket. Students, having finally taken their break, were having a snowball fight right outside the enormous mansion in which they lived. Some had gone home to their parents, and those who didn't have a home stayed in the only place where they knew they'd be sheltered for life. People were finishing their last minute shopping before Christmas day which was now only a few days away. It was always spectacular to be in a good mood this season, it made everyone happy. 

The garage doors opened and in drove a dark jeep. The car doors opened as a couple stepped out and walked back to the trunk to pick up their belongings. Jean Grey reached for a package that was near her when she felt a hand stop her. She looked up at her fiancé and smiled. Scott Summers wouldn't let go of her hand, so they just gazed at each other for the longest time before Jean broke the gaze and looked at the box that he picked up. She threw back her dark red hair, pretending to act like she was the center of the universe. "Is that for me, Mr. Summers?" Jean asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him as he backed away. He knew this game a little too well. She always seemed to play it around Christmas time when she wanted to know what her present was; and Scott almost always fell for it. She inched closer. 

"No, I don't think so Miss Grey," Scott replied as he tossed the box upward and it fell back into his hand. Jean's smile grew wider and she inched even closer. They just stood there for awhile and then all of a sudden she lunged for the small box like a small child anxious to know what he got. Scott immediately moved out of her reach and moved around to the driver's side door. He looked around, making sure non of the students were around. He couldn't let them see him like this. He was their teacher and more importantly, the X-men's leader; he couldn't let them see him enjoying himself like a child. Jean ran after him and they circled the jeep a few times before they both stopped on opposite sides of the car. Jean narrowed her eyes as Scott adjusted his ruby quartz sunglasses. This was war. 

Jean closed her eyes and was prepared to use her telekinesis when the garage door opened and in stepped a student. Jean and Scott turned to her and she just smiled, completely oblivious as to what had been going on a second ago. "What is it Jubilee?" Scott asked, the seriousness in his voice had come back again. 

Jubilee just shrugged and replied, "Nothing. Just that dinner's ready." She closed the garage door and left Jean and Scott alone again. 

Jean pouted her lips and turned away, lugging her shopping bags behind her. Scott just smiled at her retreating figure. He looked down at the box and opened it slowly; his eyes widened at what he saw. No, it was empty. That couldn't be possible, he could've sworn that he had put it in there. He closed the box as Jean approached him and attempted to look over his shoulder. 

"Scott? Are you coming?" Jean asked, suddenly her voice turning into that of a concerned woman. 

"Yeah, go ahead," Scott said. "Listen, tell everyone to start without me." 

"Why?"

"I just remembered that I forgot something at the store," Scott stated. "I'll just have to go back and pick it up."

"Scott, the roads aren't very good this late," Jean said, putting her shopping bags down. "Go back and get it tomorrow." 

Scott had already started walking to his pride and joy: his motorcycle. He hopped on and buttoned his jacket, slowly opening the garage doors with a button. It had started snowing again. Jean sighed, there was no changing his mind. She hated it when his mind became a one way street…nothing could change it. Jean had often argued with him about it, but then again, she was that way too. 

"At least take the jeep," Jean suggested. Scott had already gunned the engine. 

"I'll be fine."

"Fine, but I'm not eating until you get back," Jean said. She handed him his helmet as she kissed his lips tenderly. Scott shivered at her touch. He held her for a moment and then placed the helmet on his head. Jean backed away and watched him as he slowly disappeared into the horizon of white.

****

********************

The roads were pretty slippery and everyone had probably gone home once it had started snowing. Scott had figured that that would happen. Nobody liked to put themselves in danger. An accident was not something a person wanted before the holidays. Scott continued driving the empty road. He looked around and he shivered in the cold. His jacket wasn't that thick and he got cold pretty easily. Scott never figured out why. He was just determined to get to the store and retrieve Jean's Christmas present. He hoped they were still open. He hadn't known what to get her this year. The year before he had proposed, so the ring had been her present and he couldn't remember what he had gotten her the year before. 

Scott knew that this year the gift had to be different from anything he'd given her before. Nothing could be as special as her though. Even for a long time he couldn't figure out why she loved him. He was serious, controlling, and came off as the kind of guy you wouldn't want to tell a joke to. But Jean. She was different. She had looked beyond all that and seen the real him. He loved her for that. With her he felt different. He didn't always have to put up the hero act and put everyone's weight on his shoulders. Although, he still did that sometimes. The way she touched him…only she could do. That's why this was so important. Jean deserved the best and he would travel the entire universe to make sure she was happy. 

He cursed under his breath as the motorcycle slowed down. It had gotten darker and was harder to see through all of the snow. The headlights weren't doing any good. The snow was getting heavier and Scott was having a hard time trekking the bike through the white ground. He heard something jingle in his pocket and he put his hand in there to see what it was. His eyes widened in surprise as he felt it. It was Jean's present. He had placed in his pocket and forgotten. Scott took hold of the motorcycle more tightly and attempted to turn it around. Before he could get it around though, his eyes suddenly caught sight of two bright lights in his path. Scott hit the gas but before he knew it, the semi large truck hit him and sent him flying through the air. The last thing he remembered was a loud crash of something metal and his helmet breaking as his head hit the pavement with a resounding crack. 

****

********************

Jean was sitting in the kitchen waiting on Scott to get back so they could have dinner together. It was getting late and he still hadn't come back. What was taking him so long? Jean looked out the window in the large blue kitchen and notice the thick sheet of snow filing over the already blanketed ground. Dinner had long been over and Jean still sat waiting. The more she waited, the more worried she became. Ororo walked into the kitchen with a plate of apple pie in her hand and joined Jean at the island counter. Ororo noticed Jean's eyes brimming with tears and she took her best friend's hand in comfort. 

"Jean, it'll be alright," Ororo comforted. "I'm sure that Scott is ok. But Jean, you have to eat something." 

"No Storm, I told Scott I'd wait for him." Jean started crying softly. "What if, what if something happened to him?" 

Storm got up and hugged her friend. Why had Scott gone back in this weather? It hurt her to see Jean like this. Scott and Jean were like her siblings. They had shared so much together and she didn't want to see any of them harmed. She couldn't do much about it now, even though she could control the weather. All of a sudden Jean tensed in her arms. Ororo let go and looked at Jean. She had a pained expression on her face as she clutched her head and fell to the floor. Ororo gasped and stepped back. 

Jean suddenly felt a sharp stab in her head and a pain shoot through her entire body. It wasn't like anything she had felt before. She moaned in pain and suddenly saw an image of Scott, torn and bloodied. Without hesitation, she sat up, shaking all over. Ororo just looked at her like she had grown a third head and knelt down slowly. 

"Jean? Are you alright?" Ororo asked, concern and fear in her voice. 

"No! We have to help Scott," Jean said. "He's hurt."

"Jean, how do you know this?" Ororo asked hesitantly. Jean was really starting to scare her. It resembled something out of _The Exorcist _that she'd seen, where the young girl was possessed. Ororo hoped that anything like that wasn't happening here. 

"I, I don't know Storm," Jean replied, unsure of what was going on here herself. She contemplated it and it seemed that she had felt Scott's pain. She didn't know how it had happened, but it did. It was something even Professor Xavier probably couldn't explain. It was unimaginable for two people's minds to be linked like this. Jean stood up slowly and held onto the counter. "I just felt it. We have to get to him." 

"Alright, Jean. We'll take the jet, it's faster," Ororo took Jean's arm and they walked to the jet. Jean and Ororo boarded making sure they had contacted Professor Xavier. As Jean strapped herself in, she prayed that they weren't too late. 

****

********************

The snow had stopped falling as the wind of the jet whipped the trees while the X-jet landed. Ororo made sure that it was well hidden. Jean immediately unstrapped herself from the seat and ran down the open hatchet. Ororo looked back at her and closed her eyes. She hoped they were not too late also. She looked around to make sure that Jean had grabbed the medical kit from the jet. Of course she had, she was the doctor of the house. Ororo then followed her out and into the icy weather that didn't really bother her all that much. 

Jean stepped off the jet and into the cold night air. It was freezing, but right now, she didn't care. She had to find Scott. Jean walked forward, but suddenly stopped when she noticed tire tracks on the snow covered ground. Then Scott's motorcycle all twisted and bent not far beyond them. She cringed at the sight of it. It looked to her like a hit and run accident. Jean's heart began to beat faster. Scott couldn't be much farther and she hoped he wasn't as bad off as his motorcycle was. Something suddenly caught Jean's eye and she walked over to it. It was Scott. Blood was everywhere and his helmet was cracked. Jean gasped and ran over to him, kneeling down and pulling out her medical kit. 

"Scott," Jean whispered, a sob catching in her throat. "Please, talk to me." No response. Jean checked his pulse and it was very shallow that Jean barely knew that it was there. She checked him over and it didn't look too good. Slowly and carefully, Jean removed his helmet. She let a stray tear slip down her cheek as she noticed the open gash from behind his head and the blood slowly seeping through. She also noticed his sunglasses were slightly cracked. She pulled herself together and gathered her strength. She had to be strong for her, for Scott. Jean heard Ororo coming up behind her. "Oh goddess," she heard her gasp. 

How had this happened? She shouldn't have let him go. It was all her fault, if she had stood her ground…Now was not the time to sit and dwell on that thought though. Jean had to get him back to the mansion and to the infirmary. She called Ororo over and told her to get a stretcher. Ororo immediately obliged and ran back. Luckily, the X-jet was filled with everything they needed in case of emergencies. Jean wrapped Scott's head carefully with gauze and noticed his skin was a shade lighter than it usually was, his lips a light purple. Jean took off her jacket and wrapped it around his chest, keeping him warm. The jacket had been thick enough that it protected his chest. There were only a few scratches here and there through the tears of the jacket. Ororo finally reached them and they both helped to get him onto the stretcher that Ororo had gotten and onto the jet. 

Jean sat next to Scott, tracing her fingers along his jaw line and silently praying that he would be alright. She took his limp hand and closed her eyes. "Please God," she whispered. "Please. Don't take him away from me. I need him. Please." 

They got back to the mansion in record time. Jean didn't think she'd ever seen Ororo fly the jet that fast. Quickly they got Scott to the infirmary as he made his way in and out of consciousness. Now, while Jean worked on him, time would only tell. 

****

********************

Candles lit every inch of the room on a nice white Christmas Eve. It had stopped snowing some time ago, but the icy top still glittered as the moonlight streamed through the white curtains. All of the students had retired to their bedrooms some time ago after a food fight that had ended with them having to clean it all up. The eggnog still stung in the refrigerator door, it had been a typical, traditional Christmas Eve. Silence hung in the air as the bedroom door opened and a tired looking Jean walked in. She was startled to see that there were candles in the room. That was awkward, she hadn't lit any before she left this morning. Jean also noticed the small table sitting in the middle of the room not far from the bed. "What in the world is going on here?" she asked no one in particular. 

Just as she finished saying that, Scott stepped out from the bathroom holding two glasses of champagne. Jean stepped back and gasped. What was he doing here? Scott was still supposed to be down in the med lab recovering. Jean looked him over. He seemed to be fine, but rest was what he needed; she had warned him. She was happy that he had woken up after what had happened and all the blood he had lost. She had cried herself to sleep that night, thinking of the worst. Thankfully, Scott was standing, apparently fully regenerated, in front of her. Except for the bandage behind his head, he seemed to be fine. 

"Scott? What are you doing up here?!" Jean asked, brushing her dark red bangs away from her face. "I thought I told you to rest." 

"You did," Scott replied as he walked towards her and handed her the glass. Jean took it as their foreheads connected and they gazed at each other. "But, I don't think we had a proper Christmas Eve." He pointed at the candlelit table. He took her hand and led her over to the table where he pulled out the chair and let her sit down. Jean couldn't keep the smile from her face. The room looked perfect. 

"Scott, this is beautiful," Jean stated as she looked around and then at him. 

"Nothing like the Christmas angel sitting in front of me," Scott said and smiled, taking his seat across from her. Jean blushed and took his hand. Scott looked her over. She really was his angel…sent from Heaven. She had saved his life a couple of days ago, he didn't know how she had found him, but now he loved her even more. Silence suddenly swept over the room. 

"Ahem," Jean cleared her throat and looked at the elegant styled meal in front of her. "Did you cook this yourself?" 

"Yes, actually, I did," Scott responded. Jean raised an eyebrow. Scott looked away from her and found the wall suddenly interesting. "Ok, with a little help from Storm."

"A little?" Jean asked curiously, the smile playing on her face. 

"Ok, ok, a lot," Scott surrendered. "Happy?"

"Very," Jean replied coyly. 

Silence then ensued the room. They sat that way for awhile before Scott then looked up at Jean who seemed to be enjoying her meal. This was the perfect time to give her what he had been wanting to give her ever since he had bought it. He placed a medium sized box on the table and scooted it towards her. She stopped eating and looked up. 

"What is this?" Jean asked curiously as she set her fork down on the table. 

"It's your Christmas present," Scott replied. Jean just gazed down at it. It was because of that horrid thing that made Scott go back out that night to retrieve it. All because of her. Jean immediately brushed that thought away from her. Scott was here. He was ok. She had to stop doing this to herself. "Well, open it." 

Jean took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She picked up the box and opened it. In there in deep silver glowing in the light, was a charm bracelet. Jean gasped as she was taken by it's beauty. Scott smiled a rare smile and took her hand. "Do you like it?" 

Jean was speechless. "I-I love it!" 

Scott took it from her and placed it around her wrist. Jean just gazed at him lovingly as he did it. It was a magical moment to say the least. The bracelet already had two charms attached to it. Jean looked them over. The first one was a heart with the letters S and J intertwined on the front. Jean's heart soared at that. Her heart would always belong to him no matter what. She didn't know what she would have done if he had left her that night. The second was some kind of Chinese symbol that she didn't know. She looked up at him curiously and raised her eyebrows. "What does this one mean?" She pointed to the symbol and smiled. 

"Oh, that." Scott smiled again. Jean treasured that smile that so rarely grazed his face. "It's the Chinese symbol for love. I love you Jean." 

Jean's smile became wider. "Scott, I couldn't ask for anything more. I love you too." 

They finished eating dinner awhile later and Jean was getting ready for bed when she heard the sound of music making its way into the bathroom. She poked her head out and looked at Scott who was apparently messing with the stereo near the wall. He turned around when she came out and she gestured with her hands. "You didn't really think that the night was over, did you?" he asked. 

He let out his hand and Jean reluctantly took it. "Dancing? Scott, are you sure?" 

"Positive, why?" Scott questioned as he held her waist and they moved slowly from side to side. Then the gracefulness had gone as his feet paraded over Jean's. He looked away in embarrassment. 

"Because," Jean said and flinched as he stepped on her feet again. "You're not the best dancer, that's all." Scott just responded with a dip as he trailed kisses down her neck. Jean laughed. At least he was good at something. Jean then walked over to the stereo and turned off the slow music. She pointed to the bed. "Let's get some rest, you need it." 

They lay in bed with nothing but the soft snow spraying itself across the ground. His arms wrapped around her body as he held her close to him. Scott could smell the strawberry scent of her hair as he trickled his finger down the side of her arm and kissed her shoulder gently. Jean snuggled her head closer against his chest and also trailed her finger down his arm softly, kissing his fingers. It was just so peaceful. "Scott?" Jean interrupted the silence. 

"Hmm?" was Scott's response. Jean could tell he was tired, but wouldn't admit it. She was pretty beat herself. 

"Why did you go back to get that bracelet?" Jean asked. The question had been bugging her for awhile. She knew that he would say that it was because it was her present, but it felt like there was something else to it. "You could have waited 'til the next morning." 

"I know, but, I was planning on giving it to you early," Scott replied. Jean didn't reply but she felt something in her mind telling her that he had needed to get her the bracelet because he knew how much she had been wanting it. How she knew that, she didn't know. It was starting to scare her. It was like somebody else in her mind, but not on accident. It was like the other part of her. She had been wondering about that ever since the incident in the kitchen. 

"Jean?" Scott asked. 

"Hmm?" 

"How did you know where to find me?" Scott asked. He remembered being in the land of unconsciousness with nothing but a black void and then hearing Jean's tearful voice speaking to him. Telling him to hold on, that everything would be ok. Up until then, he had wanted to let go. To sulk in the land of darkness hadn't sounded so bad. At least it would have helped forget about the pain. But Jean was somehow holding him back with her mind. As if she was there, but didn't know. She had felt him and him her. Scott now felt like his mind was complete, and he liked it that way. 

"I-I don't know, Scott," Jean answered. She clung to his hand tightly. "It's as if I was connected to you. I felt you within me, your pain. Then I saw you. It was some kind of bond…and I think our love linked us together, Scott." 

"I felt that too," Scott stated. "I felt some kind of link when I was unconscious. You were tugging me back somehow. My life line--" Scott stopped mid sentence and felt his mind tingle with beautiful thoughts and feelings. He knew it was Jean and in return he let her in on things that he had never said to her with words. 

"I don't know how to explain it," Jean said. She lightly kissed his hand and turned around to face him. He raised her chin and kissed her lips passionately. 

"You don't have to," Scott said. "You know, our love probably did link our minds. But, so did this charm bracelet." 

"This," Jean said, pointing to the bracelet on her hand and kissing it, "is never coming off." She laughed lightly. 

They just lay there, staring affectionately at each other. Not one word being spoken between them, for they knew what the other felt without the use of words out loud. They entangled their lips together as their bodies pressed up together tightly in a passionate embrace. The alarm clock sounded behind them and they broke away from each other as Jean looked at the clock next to her. It was twelve o'clock. Jean turned back to Scott and she kissed him again. Teasingly, she made her way back into her earlier position, her back against his chest. He once again wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled his head against her neck. 

"Merry Christmas, Scott," Jean said. She closed her eyes and squeezed his hand tightly. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Jean," Scott said and kissed the top of her head. "Always. Merry Christmas." 

They both drifted off to sleep safe and warm in each other's arms. Outside the wind blew as it caressed the couple lovingly. The haze of white outside continued to fall and the Xavier Institute was at peace. That night, Jean and Scott had thoughtful dreams. Their was nothing there but them and their love. Nothing but the sweet caress of the other's embrace. In the night sky, the moon glowed even brighter. They knew that their love had created an unbreakable bond that only a love of this magnitude could create. In the moonlight, the charm bracelet glowed magically. With their link, their love could not be broken no matter what happened and would transcend through space and time. 

****

********************

****

A/N: Well, what did you think? I would love to hear your comments! Now, please, just click that nice button in the left hand corner of the screen and give me your opinion. Thanks and until next time…bye! 


End file.
